The Past Ain't So Perfect
by Vampi Gal
Summary: Claire gets sent back in time to 2003, the year before Alyssa died and she doesn't know weather to save Alyssa and risk changing to future or let her die and get sent back to the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Myrnin what is this?" I lifted up a box and showed it to him

"Oh that" Myrnin rushed over at vamp speed and snatched it out of my hands"This holds a serum to time travel"

Time travel? He was kidding. Right? Time travel wasn't even possible. I looked at him like he had gone completely crazy. Myrnin was to busy moving the box around in his hands. Studying every part of it.

"Your kidding right?" I looked at him

"I don't believe I am" Myrnin answered

"Myrnin, time travel isn't even possible" I told him

"Yes it is" Myrnin shot back like he was a four year old child

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow" I said and walked out

* * *

I slammed the door and dropped my keys in the little holder by the door.

"I'm home" I yelled

"Hi Claire" Eve yelled back from the kitchen

I dropped my bag onto the floor and walked into the kitchen. I found Eve sitting at the table. She was there reading a magazine and put it down when she saw me.

"Hey" I said as I walked to the fridge

"Hey, how was Myrnin?" Eve asked

"Fine" I pulled out the orange juice from the fridge

I grabbed a cup from the shelf and pour the juice in. I turned back to Eve.

"Hey, have you seen Shane? I haven't seen him all day" I asked

Eve went silent. The room started to feel very cold and quiet. She looked away and didn't make eye contact. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly like she would regret what she'd say. I looked at her very confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked

"No, it's just..." Eve hesitated "Today's the day Alyssa died and Shane usually spends the day at the cemetery and when he get home. He's usually in a pissy mood"

I almost dropped the cup in my hand. Oh my God. Alyssa died today? I swallowed hard. No wonder I hadn't seen Shane.

Then the door slammed and Shane walked in. He did look in a bad mood. He walked straight past me without say hi. I moved aside for him to open the fridge. He hit me with the fridge door, but didn't seem to notice. He grabbed a coke out of it and left quickly. I heard his footsteps upstairs and his door slam.

"See?" Eve looked at me

"Yeah" I said quietly rubbing my arm

* * *

"Shane?" I knocked on Shane's door

"Go away" I heard him say inside

"Shane please can you open the door?" I begged

"Go. Away" Shane said louder

"Shane I-" I started

The door open and Shane glared at me. He didn't look like Shane. At all. I swallowed hard.

"Shane I just-" I started again

"I'm not in the mood Claire. Just leave me alone" Shane ordered

"But-" I started once again

"Claire two words. Get. Lost" Shane yelled and slammed the door in my face

I felt tears sting my eyes and I rushed to my room, slamming the door shut. I slumped to the floor, rested my back on the door, and began to cry. I heard footsteps and someone knocked on a door. I guessed it was Shane's door.

"Shane. What the hell did you do to Claire?" I heard Michael yell

"Claire?" Eve knocked on my door "Claire? Sweet open up"

"I-I just need a few moments alone please" I croaked out

"Claire are you-" Eve started to say

"Yes, I'm sure" I told her

"Ok" I heard Eve walked away

"Damn it Shane" she yelled "You can't just take your anger out on Claire. She was just trying to help you. She didn't do anything to you. You can't just be an ass to her. I know I sound like a bitch and yes your sister did die today, but you can's take it out on Claire. Be a bitch to me and Michael, we don't care, but you have no right to do that to Claire. She's your girlfriend and she wasn't hear when Alyssa died. I know I'm being mean Shane, but you better get your ass out of there and apologize to Claire"

A door opened and Shane said something to quiet for me to hear. Then I heard something that sounded like someone getting pinned to a wall.

"Don't. Don't say that Shane. Your in a bad mood. You can't let your anger do stuff your going to regret tomorrow" Michael growled

"I can do what I want" Shane yelled back

"Shane, your letting your anger control you. If you do this, you are seriously going to regret it tomorrow" Michael told him

"I can break up with her if I want" Shane yelled

I started to cry more. Tears went down my face like a river. I bit my tongue to hold back tears. I didn't want them to hear me crying. I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried into them. I told myself to calm down and tried to breath in and out, but when I thought about Shane breaking up with me I cried harder. I was praying on the inside they weren't listening to me cry.

"Look Shane" I heard Michael say softly "Look what you did"

Eve's combat boots rushed over "Clare? Claire please open"

I moved away from the door and grabbed the handle. I slowly open it and Eve rushed in. She saw me and I saw her shoot a glare, from the doorway, at Shane. She shut the door and crouched next to me. She then wrapped her arms around me and held me as I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh" she told me "Everything's going to be ok"

**Ok, please review. I worked really hard on it. Please, Please, Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I hatched up a plan. I went to Myrnin's, because he had what I needed.

"Oh, Hello Claire. What brings you hear?" Myrnin asked

"I want you to send me to the past" I answered

Myrnin stopped and looked up at me. He looked shocked and confused at what I had said.

"Please, back to 2004" I begged him

"Claire, I still haven't found what you use to bring you back. You'd be stuck there for months, maybe even years. It would leave you in a coma till I injected you with the cure or you came back to your right time. As well if you change someone or your own future" Myrnin said

"Do, please. I don't care" I begged

Myrnin hesitated "Ok, but you will wake up in a hospital we I bring you back"

I nodded. Myrnin sighed and lead me to a table. He ordered me to lie down on in. I did and Myrnin turned and pulled out the box I had found yesterday. He pulled out a needle filled with a blue liquid. He then scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed me it. He then found a phone and dialed.

"Amelie, it's Myrnin. Something's happened to CLaire. She's passed out and I don't know what to do" he said and hung up

Myrnin turned to me.

"You can not tell anyone of the future or change anything. Also this is going to hurt" he pulled out my arm and slowly pushed the needle through my skin and into my vein

He pushed down on the needle and the liquid was slowly injected into my arm. At first it was cold and it felt like ice was going through my veins. Then it felt warm and my body started to feel like it was on fire. My head started to really hurt and when I opened my mouth I couldn't. I looked up at Myrnin and he slowly started to blur. Another face appeared, but my vision was to blurry to see who it was. I suddenly let out a scream and sat up.

I was still in Myrnin's lab. On the table. It didn't work did it? I looked around and saw books scatted around. The lab didn't look like it did now. Papers were on the floor and the place looked a total mess.

"Who are you?" Myrnin's voice said behind me

I turned and saw Myrnin. Only he was in his cage. Wait? His cage?

"I'm Claire" I told him

"Are you food?" Myrnin asked looking hungry

"No, I'm a friend" I opened my hand and found the piece of paper there "What year is it?"

I quickly pushed it through the cage bars and Myrnin zoomed over and snatched it up. He ripped it open and looked. He looked up at me and back down.

"Hey, Myrnin I came to bring you-" the voice stopped it was coming from the stairs

I turned and saw Sam. He was holding two blood bags in his hand. He saw me and glared at Myrnin.

"Myrnin. I've told you before. Don't bring humans from the street in here" Sam growled before looking at me "You need to go. Now"

"No, no. This is Claire. She's from the future" Myrnin waved the paper around

Sam came over grabbed the paper. He read looked at me and dragged me out. After he threw the two blood bags to Myrnin. He pulled me to a car and shoved me in. He got in the front seat and started up the car.

"What year is it?" I asked

"2003" Sam answered

Damn it.

"What month?" I asked

"October" Sam answered

Damn it again.

The rest of the car ride was very quiet and awkward. When we finally arrived at the Town Hall. Sam got out and opened the door for me. I walked out and Sam lead me up inside. Then he lead me into a room. Amelie was sitting behind a desk in the room. She had a pair of small glasses on.

"Amelie" Sam said

Amelie looked up and saw us. She took off her glasses and stood up.

"Who is this?" she asked

"Claire" Sam answered "Here"

He handed her the piece of paper. She read it and her eye widened and she looked back up at me.

"You will stay in a founders house little Claire. You will go to the high school till future Myrnin can bring you back to your time" she told me

"Oook" I said slowly

"Sam" she nodded her head to him

He lead me out and back into the car. He drove me to a house and handed me a key. He lead me in and gave me a very quick tour of the house.

"Look, Claire. I'll come and check on you twice a week. Ok?" Sam said

I nodded.

"Now, two rules. 1) don't drag attention to yourself while your here and 2) don't tell anyone your from the future or change anyone's future" Sam told me

"I'll try not to stand out" I told him

Sam smiled "I'll be back with some things you can use for school and clothes. What's your size?"

"Small" I answered

"Ok, I'll be back in a while" and with that Sam left

"K" I said as the door shut

**Ok, I decided to update again. Enjoy and please press the little button and review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's P.O.V

"Shane come look" Alyssa yelled at me

I paused my Xbox and got up. I went to the window and saw, across the street, a girl walking up the steps of the house across the street. She was small and had brown hair. I couldn't see her face cause her back was turned to me. A car had just drove away.

"I wanna go say hi" Alyssa said

"No way. Not out in the dark" I told her

"Oh come on Shane. She's new here. The least we could do is go say hi" Alyssa said

"Lyssa it's night. Vampire feeding time" I told her

"Yes, but it's just across the street. Please" Alyssa begged

Mom and Dad weren't home yet. They weren't going to be for another hour. I guess we could just go and say hi.

"Ok, but just to say hi" I told her

Alyssa squealed and jumped up and down. I took her outside and quickly across the street. Alyssa pushed open the black iron gate and walked up the the door. I stayed lead up against the gate, while Alyssa knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and I saw her. My mouth dropped open. She wasn't gorgeous like supermodel gorgeous, but she was pretty hot.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm Alyssa and that's Shane. We live across the street. We just wanted to come over and say hi" Alyssa told her

She looked up at me and her eyes widened. Her face went pale like she had seen a ghost.

"You ok?" Lyssa asked

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling well. Is there anything else you want?" she asked

"Um no but-" Alyssa started

"Good" the girl slammed the door

"Rude" Alyssa commented

"Come on Alyssa" I said

Alyssa turned and walked over to me.

"Geesh, just wanted to asked what her name was" Alyssa said as we entered the house


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's P.O.V

I slammed the door in Alyssa's face and lead against it. Shane. I had just seen Shane. Crap. I rushed over to the window and watched as Alyssa and Shane walked across the road. Ok Claire, calm down. I sat down on the couch and prayed to God that Sam would be here soon. Which he was. 10 minutes later though.

"Here" he said as he handed me some clothes, a hoodie, a pair of flats, a pair of white plaid sneaker like shoes and school supplies. With a backpack.

"Thanks" I thanked him

"Now here are the rules. Just one. Keep to yourself. Don't draw any attention to yourself. Keep your head down at all time" Sam told me "You start school tomorrow"

"Got it" I agreed "Just blend in"

"Be safe as well. I'll check on you every week" Sam told me

"Ok" I told him

"Also, here's some cash" he told me putting some bills and change on the counter next to us

Sam said bye and left. I Packed some cash and put my supplies in the bag. Set my clothes out and went to bed.

* * *

The next day I was able to make myself to the high school without getting lost. I had the hoodie hood up and I walked into the school with all the other hundreds of students going here. No one really noticed me so I guess I was safe for now. I made my way to the principle's office.

"Miss Harrison" I guess that was my last name here "So glad to meet you. Your grandfather, Sam, told me you were to be starting here. I'm so sorry about your parents" and now Sam was my grandfather and my parents are dead.

"Nice to meet you..." I said

"Mr. Wilkson. You may please call me Mark. I do hope you won't be coming to my office too much now Claire" thank god my name was at least Claire

"Mr. Wilkson" the secretary inturupted

"Yes?"

"Mr. Collins is here"

Mr. Wilkson sighed "I understand...Well that's all Claire. I will have the secretary out there take you to your first class"

"Thank you" I thanked him and left

On my way out I saw Shane in one of the chairs. He had an ice pack to his cheek. He looked up when I came out. I raised an eyebrow at him and left.

"Mr. Collins. Please come in" Mr. Wilkson ordered as I left with the secretary

"Well my name is Mrs. Potter" the secretary told me

She was an old woman, with gray curled hair and glasses. She looked like one of those cookie baking grandmas.

"Claire" I told her

"That's such a sweet name" Mrs. Potter complement me

"Thank you" I thanked her

"Well, here you are. Oh and you may want to put your hood down. Mr. Jones really doesn't like them" Mrs. Potter told me

I pushed it down and thanked her as she knocked on the door. Someone on the other side said come in and se pushed it open and I walked in.

"This is the new student" she told the teacher, Mr. Jones

"Ah yes Claire I presume" I nodded my head "I'm Mr. Jones, your maths teacher. You can have a seat in the back by Mr. Glass"

Great. I walked to the back and took my seat next to Michael. He look almost the same only younger. I rested my bag next to my desk and sat down.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Michael" Michael told me

"Claire" I said back

"Yeah I heard" Michael smiled

I grabbed a pencil out of my bag and Mr. Jones put a sheet in front of me.

"Pretty much we've been doing linear equations. Do you need me to explain them to you or something?" Mr. Jones asked

"No I'm fine. I learned them in my old school" Two years ago "I'll be fine thanks"

"Ok, then" Mr. Jones smiled and handed a sheet in front of Michael before walking away.

* * *

Halfway through doing the sheet Michael nudged me. I looked over at him.

"Eve wanted me to hand this to you" he handed me a folded piece of paper

I took it and slowly opened it while the teacher wasn't looking.

_Hi, I'm Eve_

I wrote down on it 'I'm Claire' and handed it back to Michael. Soon it was handed back.

_Nice to meet you Claire. So what brings you to Morganville?_

Think up a lie Claire. Sam had told the principle my parents had died.

**_My parents died_**

I handed it to Michael and then he soon handed it back.

_Oh wow. Awkward. Sorry I didn't know_

**_That's ok _**I wrote down

I handed it back and waited, but I heard Mr. Jones voice instead.

"It's very nice for you to talk to the new student, but please do while you aren't in my class" he told her

"Sorry" Eve apologized

"I let you off with a warning Miss Rosser, but this will be your last. Understood?"

"Yep"

"Good"

And with that the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall when;

"Hey, Claire. Wait up" Michael yelled

I stopped and turned to see Michael and Eve rush up to me.

"Hey" Michael said

"Hi, again" I told him

"Yeah, sorry. Eve wanted me to introduce you in person" Michael apologized

"Hi" Eve said

"Hi" I repeated again

"Michael!" a voice yelled behind Michael

Michael turned and I saw Shane run up to us.

"Where the hell were you first period?" Michael asked

"Principle's office" Shane answered

"Dude again?" Eve looked at him

"Um..I really should be going to my next class" I told Michael

"Oh, what do you have next?" Eve asked me

"Art I think" I replied

"Me too. Don't worry I'll take you there" Eve told me and started to lead the way

"I'm really fine on my own" I reassured her

"Nah, it's ok" Eve told me

* * *

I made it through Art perfectly and was able to make a quick escape before Eve could realize I had gone. I went to room 3, where I was suppose to have English, and fallowed some other student in.

"Miss Harrison I presume" the teacher said

"Yep" I answered

"Well I'm Miss Davidson. You can take a seat next to...next to Mr. Collins" SHIT SHIT SHIT

I turned and spotted Shane at one of the tables. I sighed and walked over to him. I dropped my bag next to my stool and looked over at him. It looked like he was reading a text book, but inside was a comic.

"Why do you have a comic in you text book" I asked quietly

"Because the William Blake stuff where doing is boring" Shane whispered back

I rolled my eyes and took a pencil and notebook out. Shane put the text book down and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Shane" he said

"I know that" I told him

"Yeah you should. I remember you yesterday. New neighbour on are street aren't you?" he teased

"Class page 45 please" Miss Davidson said

I grabbed the text book near me and opened to pg 45.

"Yes I am" I answered

"Well it's nice to finally talk to you instead of having a door in your face" Shane teased more

"Yes, well maybe I'll do that more often cause your acting like a serious jerk right now" I hissed

"Oh touchy aren't you" Shane smiled at me

I ignored him the rest of the class, which was extremely hard since 1) we are dating in the future and 2) I really like him. I praised the lord when the bell finally rang and I made a quick escape to lunch. Only Shane caught up to me very quickly.

"You should sit with us at lunch" he told me

"I'm fine thank you" I said politly

"Well the school is allowing us outside for lunch for a little longer. If you want to sit with us, we'll be under the tree" Shane told me and went a different way

I pulled my hoodie up. Man it had been 3 periods already and yet I was still trying to keep to myself. I didn't answer most of Eve's questions in Art. I only nodded my head head at some of it. I didn't really ask questions cause I had learned all this stuff before.

* * *

The end of the day finally came. I had sat by a small isolated area, no one realized me take, in the shade for lunch. I only had enough money for an apple and water since I had to save the rest of the money for food for diner and stuff.

I slammed the lockers and found the hallways empty. Everyone had gotten out already. Didn't want to walk home in the dark I see. As I was walking past the stairs I heard a moaning noise. I took the eye-plugs out of my ears and fallowed it. I saw a small figure at the stairs. I quickly rushed over and crouched down.

It was Alyssa

* * *

Alyssa's P.O.V

I had fallen down the stairs and my ankle twisted in a very bad position. I had forgotten my phone in my bag and the halls were already empty. I was doomed. Shane would be standing in the dark cause of me. I tried to stand up but my ankle hurt when ever I put pressure on it. Damn shoe laces.

I moaned out and rested my head on the cold stair. I heard footsteps and when I looked up I saw a person with there hood up. They had a backpack slugged over there left shoulder. They dropped it and crouched down. I saw who it was. It was the girl from across the street.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked

"My ankle really hurts" I told her

"Yeah, I think you only sprained it. Here" she helped me up, putting her arm under mine to support me

"I should get you to the nurse" she said

"No the nurse left two hours ago" I told her

"That's stupid" she said

"My brother could be outside, he could call Michael to take me to hospital" I explained

"Ok" she helped me to the front door

She pushed it open and I saw Shane and Michael by a tree talking. The girl helped me limp over to them.

"SHANE!" I yelled at him

Shane looked over at me and then did a double take before rushing over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked worried

"She tripped and fell down the stairs. She probably only has a sprained ankle" the girl told him

"Thanks Claire" Shane took her place with helping me up

There was a car honk from a black mercedes with tinted windows. Vampire car.

"I-I got to go. Sorry" Claire told us before running over to the car and jumping in

"You don't think-" I started

"I do" Shane finished

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's P.O.V

I got into Sam's car. He pulled out and started driving away.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" I asked

"What did I tell you about talking to other people?" Sam said sound like a pissed off dad

"What's the matter with that. Alyssa tripped and sprained her ankle. I was just helping" I shot back

"You talking to them is only going to help them remember you like this. The Claire of the future will become Harrison to them" Sam yelled

"Your not my dad" I yelled

"Well for now your going to have to deal with it" Sam shouted

Wow, I had never seen Sam this pissed or mad in the time that I knew him. The car suddenly felt extremely cold and awkward. Sam seemed to be calming down while we drove.

"Look I'm sorry" Sam apologized "It just-"

"Fatherly instincts. I know" I reassured him

Sam sighed. He dropped me off and I got to the door. I looked up and saw Michael and Eve.

"How the-" I started

"Eve knows how to hake into the schools computer" Michael explained

"What's with you and the vamps?" Eve asked

"Nothing ok" I told him

"What about my grandfather? You know him Sam" Michael said

"I-I...nothing ok" I told them

"Really?" Eve raised one of her eyebrows

"Look can I-" I tried to get to the door but they closed in front of me

"Explain" Michael ordered

I took my phone out and dialed.

"Hello?" Sam's voice asked

"Sam, get over here now" I hissed

"Claire I-" Sam started

"Now, emergency" I hissed

"Ok, give me four minutes" Sam told me and hung up

* * *

"Michael look I can explain" Sam said as he came up to the door

"Ok go" Michael said

"She's...your 2nd cousin" Sam told him

Michael's and Eve's mouthes dropped open.

"I'm sorry?" Eve asked

"Her mother was my daughter. She was born out of wedlock. I helped get her mother out of town" Sam lied

"So were are they now?" Michael asked

Eve elbowed him and hissed "There dead ass"

Michael did a little oh and looked over at me. I looked down at the ground and tried to smile.

"I already informed your parents about her" Sam explained

"Well I should get going" Eve said

"I'll drive you and Michael home" Sam said as he lead her and Michael to his car

"_thanks_" I mouthed as he got in the car

* * *

Eve's P.O.V

I watched as Claire sat with her hood up two tables away, she had only had an apple and bottle of water for lunch. She was alone and looked kinda lonely.

"Ok this is really depressing. I can't handle it. I am going to go over there" I told Michael and Shane

"Good luck" Shane teased

"Shut up ass" I said grabbing my tray and going over to her seat

"Hi Claire" I said as I sat down

"Oh...hi" Claire said

I saw she had earplugs in her ears.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked

"Oh Marilyn Manson" Claire answered

"Get out" I squealed "What album?"

"His new one" Claire answered

"But doesn't come here till next week" I lead in closer "Did you get it illegally"

"No! No it came out early in my old town" Claire said

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I've been gone for awhile. I just noticed a story that had a chapter vaguely similar, only more description, to the first chap of this story. Now I won't say who, but please don't copy others work. I worked really hard and I don't want someone copying my story. So please don't copy mine or others stories. So if your reading, and you know who you are, please don't copy my story.**

Eve's P.O.V

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know" I apologized

"It's ok. Really it's ok" Claire said

There was a ringing noise and Claire pulled out her phone. She spook into it for a few moments before hanging up. She then stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go" Claire told me

She turned and left me sitting all alone at the table . Michael and Shane soon sat down with me.

"Well...That went well" Shane teased

"Shut up you asshole" I hissed

"Snippy" Shane teased, with a mischievous smile on his face

"Go jerk off" I shot back at him.

Shane snickered and went back to talking to Michael about something. I think it was football.

"So, how's Alyssa?" Michael asked

"Oh, she's fine. sprained ankle. The doctor says she'll need crotches for about six weeks" Shane answered

He was watching as Claire walked into the school. Her hood was up and her backpack was slung over her left shoulder. She took a look back before quickly pushing the doors open and rushing in. After she had gone Shane looked back at us.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Michael asked

"I don't know" Shane answered

"Aww, you have a crush on her don't you?" I teased

Shane made a face at me and shot me the finger. I laughed.

"Come on" I pushed his shoulder "Do you?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking of failing english and asking her to tutor me" Shane answered

"Like you aren't all ready" I muttered

Shane glared at me and I put my hands up in a defense way. A pair of crotches got lead up against the chair on the other side of Michael and I spotted Alyssa sit down. A girl, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes, next to her put a tray of food on the table.

"Thank Grace" Alyssa thanked her as she sat down

"See ya Lyssa" the girl, Grace, said and walked off

Alyssa saw us staring at her.

"What did I interrupt something?" she asked

* * *

Shane's P.O.V

"Well, Mr. Collins. Not your best work" Mrs. Davidson said as she placed the test on the table

It had a large, red _F_ on the test paper. I had faked failing the test so that I could ask Claire to help tutor me. I looked and saw Claire looking at my paper. I saw her paper had a _A+ _on it. I looked up at her and she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Maybe you should get a tutor" Mrs. Davidson said before walking off

I watched Claire and she frowned at me and looked away.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked

"No, I was gonna ask if you would tutor me?" I asked

"No, I'm not go. You should get someone else" Claire pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear

"Yeah, but look" I picked up her paper "A+ your a genius"

"Am not" she grabbed it back

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Come on please" I begged giving her the puppy eyes

The bell rang and Claire grabbed her bag. She tried to go but I grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"I have to go" she said as she tried to get out of my grip

"I'm not letting go till you say yes" I said

She let out a sigh "Fine. You can come to my house this afternoon"

I released her wrist and she walked out of the classroom quickly. I smiled and grabbed my stuff before going.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane's P.O.V

I knocked on Claire's house door and waited outside in the cold. I stood there, tapped my foot on the ground, and kept my hands in my pocket before hearing a click from a lock and the door open. Claire stood on the other side in a black shirt t-shirt the said _bite me _in bright green, that would piss off the vamps, and a pair of jeans. Her feet were bare and were covered mostly by her jeans. Her brown hair was let loose and went in waves past her ears. She actually looked kinda hot.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she said back

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Sure" she answered and opened the door wider

I took a step in and looked around. It looked like any other house in this town.

"Shoes" Claire told me as she shut the door

I took off my shoes and fallowed Claire into the next room. She had some papers on the table and a book by the guy William what ever the hell his last name was. Claire took a seat on the couch and looked up at me.

"Come on, I don't have all day" she said

* * *

"Why the hell would Shakespeare kill off Romeo and Juliet?" I asked

"It's a tragedy" Claire answered

"That's what I mean. Why would he kill off two characters, when they had so much to live for?" I asked

"Because, the story was that of two star crossed lovers" Claire answered

"I'm sorry?" I looked at her like she was crazy

"Star crossed lovers mean lovers that are doomed to end tragic" Claire answered not without a sigh at the beginning, it made me feel like she thought I was a idiot

"Ok, but explain to me why Shakespeare couldn't give them a happy ending" I ordered and lend against the couch

"Back then play writers only made tragedies and comedies" Claire told me "That's what the people wanted"

"Well what the people wanted sucked" I told her

Claire smiled a smile that was intoxicating to me. Her eyes just seemed to light up when she smiled. I never really had seen her do that in the two weeks she'd been here. She looked so-I didn't even know what words to use.

I soon felt myself lend in closer to her. She lend closer as well and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. She was kissing me and I was kissing her. My hands went down to her back and her hands went in my hair and one on my neck. When she pulled back I wanted to go for more, but her finger went to my lip.

"You should go" she said calmly, but it sounded more like an order

"Yeah, I should" I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she fallowed me to the door

"Yeah, see ya" I said and opened the door

"Bye" Claire said quietly right when I shut the door behind me


End file.
